Ta-Wahi Beach
The Ta-Wahi beach was a beach near the Mangai Volcano on Mata Nui. It was here that Turaga Vakama often came to think, and later became the site of Toa Tahu's arrival on Mata Nui. Description At Ta-Wahi's edge was an unnamed beach with volcanic sand and steep black cliffs; carved into the cliff was a statue of a face representing Mata Nui (which concealed a portal into the Bohrok Nest). When facing the sea, to one's left was another cliff that extended out into the sea; a staircase was carved into the side of this formation, so one could access the Amaja Circle and the mysterious Great Telescope at the cliff's summit. History The beach was first created along with the rest of the island after Mata Nui was put into a comatose state by Teridax, and his malfunctioning camouflage systems formed an island over his submerged face. After the Toa Metru brought the rescued Matoran of Metru Nui to the shores of Naho Bay and sacrificed their Toa Power to awaken them, the now-Turaga Vakama led the Ta-Matoran to this beach, and then deeper into Ta-Wahi to build their village. Later, when he united the Toa Stones at Kini-Nui and unwittingly summoning the Toa Mata, a wandering Matoran named Takua was caught in the resulting explosion, and hurled through the air and ultimately crashed onto Ta-Wahi beach. The impact resulted in Takua getting amnesia (for the third time in his life, unbeknownst to him). While the Matoran was unconscious, one of the Toa Canisters he had unwittingly summoned washed ashore, then ejected its occupant - Tahu, Toa of Fire - onto the sands. Not noticing the unconscious Matoran, Tahu rebuilt himself, and wandered toward the cliffs to his left. Seconds after Tahu's awakening, Takua regained consciousness himself, and noticed the footprints in the sand leading away from the large, silver canister before him. Following them, he caught a glimpse of Tahu before the Toa ventured into the Charred Forest. Shortly afterward, a frantic Ga-Matoran named Maku sailed her boat to the Ta-Wahi beach after escaping a Tarakava attack on her village, seeking help in saving her people. Fortunately, Takua happened to return to the beach, and after talking to her, agreed to help. After witnessing Makuta's first defeat, Takua wound up wandering into the Bohrok Nest shortly before the Bohrok swarms themselves were awakened by Teridax. Desperate to escape their pursuit, Takua managed to find a way out of the Nest, which happened to eject him onto the beach of Ta-Wahi, right where he had started. This time, however, Turaga Vakama was there, and told Takua that he was now a hero for the many acts of bravery and selflessness he had displayed. Ta-Koro's Destruction The village of Ta-Koro would later be destroyed by three of Makuta's Rahkshi, and after narrowly escaping, a Ga-Matoran named Hahli found herself on this beach. Travelling to the Amaja Circle at the top of the cliff, she found that each of the six stones in the circle representing the Toa had niches in them. Pulling out the six Crystals she had found during her quest, she inserted each one into one of the Toa stones' slots. Once all six crystals had been united, they began to glow within their respective Amaja stones, apparently unlocking their secret. After this, Nokama and the other Turaga decided to appoint her as the new Chronicler, as Takua had now become the Toa of Light. While making preparations to sail back to Metru Nui, Vakama decided to tell the Toa Nuva about the history of their destination, and of the Turaga's adventures there as Toa. However, before he could tell them of their dark period as Hordika, Turaga Nuju confronted Vakama on this beach, telling him to go no further. The beach was later cleansed of all organic life by the Bohrok when the Toa Nuva unleashed them on the island, as part of a list of tasks to be done before Mata Nui's awakening. When the Great Spirit finally was awakened, his face broke through the island's surface, permanently destroying the beach. Category:Mata Nui Category:Locations Category:2001 Category:Ta-Wahi Category:Beaches